In a recent disk array system, mounting density has been increased and performance thereof has been improved. Accordingly, higher cooling performance has been demanded in order to cope with the temperature rise due to the increase in heat generation of component parts and resulting performance deterioration.
For example, in the disk array system of a predetermined method, elements such as boards (circuit boards) corresponding to various functions and power sources are installed in the system chassis by means of the structure and method of a module (also referred to as a unit, package, and assembly) to take the maintainability into consideration. Further, as a structure and method for operations by a maintenance person such as insertion/removal and fixation of the module, the module is provided with a structure (hereinafter, referred to as operating structure) such as a handle and a lever. Conventionally, the structure and method for operation of the module are different depending on the modules (for example, controller module, power source module and the like) because of the difference in the mounting structure of the system chassis and each module. Further, the module is handled mainly by a maintenance person with knowledge.